LeoPika, one shots
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Comme le nom l'indique... Pitits drabbles, écrits essentiellement pour trente baisers.
1. Miroir

Mmmh... Explications : il s'agit doncde petits one-shots LeoPika (qui se rapprocheraient plus de drabbles, mais enfin bon) écrits au départ pour trente baisers (communauté qui consiste à écrire un certain nombre de fic sur trente thèmes donnés, chacune des fics se devant d'inclure au moins un chtit bisou) que je posterais également ici, puisque j'en ai le droit...

Doncvoilà. n.n

**

* * *

Titre : Miroir****  
Auteur/Artiste : **Bouchou**  
Couple : **LéolioXKurapika**  
Fandom : **Hunter x Hunter**  
Rating : **G...**  
Thème : # **1, Regarde moi**  
Disclaimer : **Tout à Togashi senseï.

* * *

Miroir

Léolio ajusta avec précision sa cravate, lissa le revers de son costume, et adressa un sourire débordant de satisfaction au reflet qui lui faisait face.

« Tiens, regarde, Kurapika, j'ai l'air élégant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Dans le miroir, le reflet du Kuruta, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la chambre, ne daigna pas lever les yeux.

« Tu a l'air d'un prince. C'est parfait. »

_Tu as l'air d'un prince_. Il aurait suffit que le blondinet se soit trouvé juste en face de lui, le dévorant des yeux tout en prononçant cette phrase pour que le cœur de Léolio lui fasse définitivement faux bond.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Kurapika lisait, le regard rivé sur son bouquin, et les mots eux-mêmes semblaient n'avoir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres que parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient à crever de l'autre côté.

Léolio soupira.

« Kurapika. Tu ne m'as_ pas_ regardé. »

« Je sais. »

Il tourna la page.

Léolio se tourna vers lui.

« Kurapika, regarde moi. »

« Non. »

L'étudiant écarta les bras avec fatalité.

« D'accord, alors dans ce cas explique moi au moins pourquoi tu ne veux pas. »

L'adolescent ferma brusquement son livre et leva la tête, paupières closes et visage fermé, en l'expression qu'il arborait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à expliquer avec brio ce qui était la logique même, du moins pour lui.

« Pour plusieurs raisons, qui me semblent évidentes. Premièrement, mon avis t'importe peu, tu as choisi cet ensemble, tu l'as acheté, tu n'as pas le temps de revenir en arrière, ta soirée de réception à la fac commence dans une heure à peine ; deuxièmement, peu importe ce que tu te mets sur le dos, les vêtements les plus distingués ne t'empêcherons jamais de ressembler à un bouffon, et ça tu n'avais pas envie de me l'entendre dire ; troisièmement, je suis occupé, comme tu peux le voir, je lis ; et quatrièmement, je n'en ai strictement rien a faire de ce à quoi tu peux ressembler, que ce soit à un prince ou a une bouche d'égout. Et je suis certain d'opter pour la seconde solution en posant les yeux sur toi. »

Et de replonger dans son bouquin, sans avoir accordé ne serait-ce que l'ombre du bout d'un regard à son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme sentit ses mains se crisper avec exaspération, de puissants messages nerveux leur intimant l'ordre d'aller se poser illico presto sur le cou du blondinet et de serrer bien fort.

Ce qu'elles ne firent évidemment pas.

« Donc, tu ne veux vraiment pas me regarder ? »

« Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? »

« Si, » gronda le jeune futur médecin.

Il soupira et se retourna vers le miroir.

Le reflet du Kuruta le narguait depuis son fauteuil, niant allégrement toute relation entre Léolio et un quelconque être vivant possédant un tant soit peu d'intérêt, simplement par le refus d'un seul regard.

Un reflet décidément bien détestable.

... Un reflet adorable.

Léolio ne savait combien de fois il avait rêvé de pouvoir s'approcher du blondinet en pleine séance de lecture, de lui arracher le livre des mains, de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le Kuruta s'accrochant à son cou, et...

Il s'approcha du miroir et effleura le doux reflet des lèvres, tentant de remplacer la sensation de la froideur du verre par la douceur et la chaleur d'une peau humaine, sous laquelle palpiteraient les pulsations enivrantes d'un cœur qui battrait vite, de plus en plus vite...

Léolio se recula légèrement.

Le reflet de son ami le fixait, une expression teinte d'incrédulité et d'horreur fondant progressivement sur son visage, au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce que le jeune homme venait de faire.

Le jeune homme en question déglutit péniblement.

Souhaitant, à la vue du regard enflammé par la colère du Kuruta, que le blondinet n'ait _jamais_ posé les yeux sur lui.

* * *

Je sais... Je suis méchante avec Léolio... J'essaierai d'être plus zentille dans les prochains... Essaierai.


	2. fantasmes

Pitite note de Bouchou : Le début fait franchement gorgé d'eau de rose... Mais fiez-vous au titre. n.n

Thème : 6, Entre le rêve et la réalité**  
**

**Fantasmes**

Ils s'avoueraient leur amour sur la plage, par une merveilleuse soirée d'été, le miroir d'argent de l'océan incendié par le soleil couchant faisant danser des fragments de diamants dans les yeux de Kurapika.

Kurapika, qui le regarderait avec tendresse, un sourire empli de bonheur illuminant son beau visage.

Il glisserait gentiment ses bras autour de son cou, sans cesser de lui sourire, et leurs visages se rapprocheraient, leurs souffles se mêleraient, et ils échangeraient leur tout premier baiser, leurs silhouettes se confondant dans le soleil couchant.

Kurapika viendrait vivre chez lui. Et le soir, quant il rentrerait de la fac de médecine, son blondinet serait là pour l'accueillir ; et ils s'embrasseraient à nouveau, fougueusement. Puis, ils dîneraient en tête à tête, leurs mains se joignant et se caressant, sur la table, juste à côté des chandelles.

La nuit, ils dormiraient ensemble, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches se mêlant, les caresses de leur peau nue leur arrachant des frissons et des soupirs de plaisir.

Et puis, un jour, il le demanderait en mariage.

Il lui offrirait... Un diamant. Un diamant entrelacé de fils d'or... Il le porterait toujours au doigt. Et le jour de la cérémonie...

Il serait vêtu d'une somptueuse robe blanche, d'un blanc pur, si pur... Qui rehausserait le bleu de ses yeux et la blondeur dorée de ses cheveux... Ses cheveux dans lesquels serait délicatement piquée une rose en bouton, juste au dessus de son oreille droite... Et sur sa gorge cascaderait une rivière d'améthyste, brillant de mille feux...

Il serait beau, tellement beau...

Et ses yeux... Ses yeux d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, plongés dans les siens...

Et là, dans la lumière cristalline des rayons du soleil se glissant à travers les vitraux, ils se jureraient un amour éternel, ils se jureraient que rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer, pas même la mort, et ils s'embrasseraient amoureusement pour scelle leur tendre accord.

Et puis, plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à l'appartement...

Il fermerait la porte de la chambre derrière eux, et il s'approcherait de son beau Kuruta, et...

... Il ferait tout doucement glisser la robe de ses épaules, le tissus nacré dévoilant peu à peu ce corps fin et élancé qu'il connaissait si bien, cette peau délicate, au parfum ambré, il irait nicher son nez au creux de son cou, il enlacerait la taille de son amant, le saisirait, irait l'allonger sur la couverture de velours du lit, et...

oOo

« Léolio ? Youhou, Léolio ! »

« Laisse-le, Gon. Il révise. »

Kurapika était fier de voir que son ami se concentrait sur ses études.


	3. Lapsus

Pitite note de Bouchou : C'est _très,_ _très_ court. Première fois que j'écris un truc aussi court...

Thème : # 5, « j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

* * *

Lapsus

« Oui, mon amour. »

C'était navrant. Navrant. Navrant.

Absolument navrant.

Kurapika lui avait demandé : « Est-ce que tu peux me passer le sel ? » et lui, il avait répondu : « Oui, mon amour. »

Instinctivement.

Parce que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'appelait « mon amour » dans sa tête que les mots avaient fini par déjouer la garde frontalière de ses lèvres, pourtant habituellement toujours sur le qui-vive, et par prendre la clé des champs.

Complètement navrant.

Et le silence pesant qui l'entourait de toutes parts ne faisait que lui confirmer cette impression.

Il tenta une légère approche visuelle du côté de ses trois amis.

Gon semblait en état de choc. Et l'un des coins de la bouche de Kirua était soulevé en un léger tremblement spasmodique, fatalement précurseur d'une des habituelles crises de fou rire du jeune garçon.

Fou rire qui fut tranché aussi net que le silence désagréable lorsque Kurapika saisit le sel et répondit :

« Merci, mon chéri. » En lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts.


	4. De cravates et de sentiments

Pitite note de Bouchou : Kurapika est OOC, sur la fin… vraiment…

* * *

De cravates et de sentiments

* * *

Le rouge est une couleur magnifique, songea Léolio en fixant le morceau de tissu que le blondinet lui brandissait sous le nez.

Même s'il s'agissait plutôt ici d'un vague rose délavé.

« TU AS UNE EXPLICATION A ÇA ? »

Kurapika venait d'émerger dans la chambre du jeune médecin, et son visage crispé indiquait un état de contrariété peu évidemment à atteindre.

Léolio enveloppa son ami d'un regard distant en refermant le dictionnaire médical qu'il était en train de consulter.

« Tu parles de la chemise que tu tiens à la main ? »

« OUI ! »

« Mmh, la couleur est ravissante. »

Kurapika respira un grand coup.

« Peut-être, » fit-il d'une voix vibrante de rage, « mais le problème c'est que je ne partage pas cet avis. »

« Ah bon. »

Le jeune homme fit mine de rouvrir le dictionnaire.

Qui traversa la fenêtre dans une tornade de morceaux de verre.

« … Eh ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tes cravates faisaient dans la machine à laver ? »

Léolio cligna des yeux, déconcerté.

« Bah, chais pas, demande-leur... P't'être qu'elles se lavaient… »

« Qu'est-ce que tes cravates _rouges_ faisaient avec mes chemises _blanches_ dans la _machine à laver_ ? »

« … Elles se lavaient… »

« LEOLIO ! »

« Bon, d'accord, ça va, désolé ! J'pouvais pas savoir ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ? Espèce de demeuré ! Tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne une machine à laver ? »

« Bah si… »

« ALORS ? »

« Oh, ça va, arrête de crier ! T'es soûlant, à être toujours de mauvaise humeur ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR ! »

« Oh, non ; c'est vrai ; tu as raison ; je te demande pardon ; tu es tellement agréable à vivre, » grinça le jeune homme.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Kurapika fléchit légèrement sous le regard acéré de son ami.

« Mais c'est vrai, » se reprit-il, « je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas pour tes chemises, alors ? »

« … Non. »

Son expression est charmante, songea Léolio avec ravissement.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« …Non… »

« Même pas un tout petit peu irrité ? »

« … ! »

Eclatant de rire, l'étudiant se saisit des bras de son ami avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler.

« De bonne humeur, hein ? »

« JE HAIS TES CRAVATES ! »

Long regard offensé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait, mes cravates ? »

« ELLES SONT ROUGES ! »

« Et alors ? Tes yeux aussi, en ce moment. Et ils sont très beaux, tes yeux. »

« LAISSE MES YEUX EN DEHORS DE ÇA ! »

« Tu les aimes bien, tes yeux. Et pas mes cravates. C'est mal, le favoritisme, tu sais. »

« TOI AUSSI, JE TE DETESTE ! »

« Moi et mes cravates nous en sommes terriblement tristes. Pas vrai, mes chéries ? » ajouta t-il en direction de la commode.

« JE VAIS LES BRÛLER ! »

« NAN ! »

Léolio se jeta sur le Kuruta qui avait réussi à se dégager et le retint fermement par la taille.

Silence.

« … Où est-ce que tu comptais aller, comme ça ? » demanda le jeune médecin.

« Il y a des allumettes dans la cuisine. »

« Touche à un seul de leurs fils et je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse. »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

Léolio poussa un long soupir exaspéré et jeta un coup d'œil prudent aux pupilles de son ami. Elles avaient retrouvé leur couleur initiale.

« Tu sais, » dit-il d'une voix lasse, « je trouve ça dommage que tes yeux ne prennent cette couleur que lorsque tu es en colère. Je suis sérieux quant je dis qu'ils sont très beaux. »

Le blondinet cilla

« Ah, mais, ce n'est pas uniquement quant je suis en colère. »

« … Non ? »

« Non, » expliqua Kurapika en se dégageant et en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. « C'est quant j'éprouve un sentiment très fort. »

« Dont la colère. »

« Dont la colère. »

« Dans la majorité des cas. »

« Dans la maj… Non. Non, c'est faux. »

« Ah ? »

« Ils le sont aussi quant j'éprouve de la tristesse. Et du désespoir. »

« C'est charmant. »

« Et… heu… de la peur. Rassure-toi, je doute que ça m'arrive un jour. »

« Me voilà rassuré, quel soulagement. »

Kurapika détailla avec mauvaise humeur l'expression goguenarde de son ami.

Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait réellement Léolio. Non, plutôt le contraire.

Et il avait envie de lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes.

Ce fut donc un sourire aussi engageant que celui d'un prédateur ayant repéré une proie grasse et blessée qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Il y en a aussi une autre… circonstance. Dans laquelle ils deviennent rouges. »

Non, son sourire n'est pas du tout rassurant, décida prudemment Léolio.

« Mmh… Laquelle ? »

« Tu ne devines pas ? »

Pas du tout rassurant.

« … Non. La… La honte ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Le… Le bonheur ? »

« Ah, tu te rapproches… »

Effectivement, songea Léolio en avisant les mains qui, posées sur ses épaules, l'attiraient irrévocablement vers le blondinet.

« Heu… Le… le… »

« Laisse tomber, je vais te montrer, » murmura le Kuruta en éteignant la lampe de chevet et en se penchant vers le visage de son ami.

Kurapika était de très bonne humeur.

* * *

Kurapika : Tu es consciente que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ?

Bouchou : Oui, oui… Hélas… T.T°


End file.
